Followed by a Memory
by A Heart As Fragile As Glass
Summary: New Moon-ish! It's been a few months after Edward left Bella. The Cullen family is barely hanging in there. When a mysterious girl appears with strange drawings, the Cullen family is pushed to their limits. But the real question is, What does she want?


**It New Moon-ish time period, and also my first story, so please be kind, oh and I might add one or two things that are a little OOC-ish but it's only for the sake of the story, so try to bear with me. Get it, _bear_ with me.... Sorry lame attempt at humor, I'm better when I'm not nervous.**

**Summary: It's been about a mouth since Edward has left Bella. Carlisle and the family have finally settled down. It isn't till Edward meet's a strange black haired girl that things really fall apart for the Cullen's. So what does this girl want? Hopefully better than it sounds!**

"Edward?" a female voice called obnoxiously, "Yes, Dr. Cullen, said he'd see you in a minute, after he's through with his next two patients, so if you need anything, I'm over there" she pointed a manicured nail toward the nurses podium. When she left, she ran her chubby hand across my thigh; I resisted the urge to gage, and resorted to a polite smile to cover up my wince.

I didn't notice her until there was the soft sound of pencil on paper, next to me. She was small 4'3, 12 maybe 13, with long raven black hair in thick curls to her waist. She was so thin, skeletal almost, her bony fingers clasped a small pen, as she sketched something I couldn't quiet see. Her face was hidden by a thick veil of her black locks. She wore a simple black dress that went to her knees with a high collar and large white buttons down the front. She looked uncomfortable in the garment, like she didn't belong; maybe she was forced into it.

"So what are you in for?" the small creature asked curiously, I was surprised, I hadn't noticed her first off, and even more surprised that I couldn't read her mind, almost like Bella, but I could hear something it was so faint though.

"Nothing, my Dad's a doctor" I replied, my voice slightly hesitant. She didn't seem to care, she continued to sketch, unperturbed she was talking to me; usually girls this age were almost as bad as the girls Esme's age, always flirting.

She didn't look at me though, another thing that annoyed me, the fact I couldn't see her face.

"That must be nice, especially if you get injured on one of your hunting trips" she said softly, pulling a green pencil out of her pocket. And continuing to sketch, not even glancing at me.

"What?" I asked surprised, behind her words there seemed to be a different hidden meaning for 'hunting trips'.

She giggled softly, "I'm kidding, you don't really look the type for hunting, more for one of the great epitomes of American sport's like football, baseball maybe" she mused softly.

"Amati?" Carlisle called from his office door. He stood with his hands in his pocket, smiling warmly. A girl sitting across the room from me stood with her mother entering the room giggling about something.

Carlisle's eyed me curiously, before going into his office, and shutting the door. I turned back to the girl but she was gone, only a white sheet of paper folded neatly sat in her place. I cautiously picked up the paper.

I unfolded the sheet of paper in my hands. It was…me? No not just me, but a human me. The sketch was so realistic, so detailed, every hair had been sketched out to perfect detail, and the eyes, were… well, my old eyes, a shocking forest green. I sat froze… how was this possible.

In the bottom left hand corner, 'Edward Mason' was printed in elegant script. 'Lilith Glass' was printed underneath in green, and on the back. 1918 was printed in bold numbers on the top center.

Without even thinking I barged into the room, Carlisle was cleaning his hands in the sink, the room was empty. "Did you see where that girl went?" I asked Carlisle bluntly, he looked at me shocked.

"Who Amati, yes she just…" he sighed sadly.

"No, the other girl the one that was sitting right next to me, with the black hair and dress!?" I told him, walking back and forth, almost crazed, as I clutched tightly to the sheet of paper.

"Edward there was no other girl, well none that I could see at least" Carlisle said slowly, walking toward me slowly. "Edward I know you've been under a lot of stress lately especially since you left Bella, but-"

I quickly cut him off not wanting to go down that path, "That's impossible… she… she was right there, I mean…" I trailed off lost; I mean she was there, wasn't she?

"Edward? What is this all about?" Carlisle asked, curiously. I quickly handed him the sheet of paper, thrusting it into his hands.

"She just gave that to me, and she probably only saw me for a brief second, and I mean she even knew about our hunting trips!" I yelled breathlessly. Carlisle looked wide eyed at me.

"I'll call Esme, and them tell them to start packing, you go get started, I don't want to take any chances" he said sternly, walking to his phone. I nodded quickly, bolting out his side door into the empty stair well.

-x-x-

10 weeks later

I sat waiting in my car, drumming my fingers on the steering wheel, waiting for my family, it was with much coaxing from Esme, saying how Bella wouldn't have liked it if I continued to stay pent up in my room like this.

"You left! Without saying goodbye, Meanie!" Lilith quiet chime like voice whispered softly next to me. Her frail arms crossed over her chest.

I was so surprised, how had she snuck up on me like that. She wore the same uncomfortable black dress; her black hair was pushed behind her ears.

"But it's no matter, I've found you, not that hard really you leave behind quiet the trail when you get flustered, I'd know, you were flustered when you left Bella, I mean you left her to get lost in the forest, how funny, right" she sighed, folding her hands in her lap, I bit back a growl.

"Speaking of Bella, How is the poor soul; Have you checked on her…since… well you know" she giggled, leaning back in the passenger seat.

"How do you-"

She laughed a loud harmonious laugh with an eerie chime like renounce, "I have my ways little Edward, I would have suspected you would have gathered that, especially after my little drawing, did you like it?"

"So you know, but how much exactly" a large smile revealed her pearly white teeth.

This was the first time I got a good look at her face. It was small heart shaped, without a blemish much less a dimple. She had full pink lips, and a small button nose. The only thing wrong with her was her eyes, ones that sent chills up my spine.

One was a dark red, scarlet like blood; the other was white like snow, no color just white, with a small black pin-prick pupil.

"She's a very pretty girl by the way, I can see why you like her" she mused, waving a white sheet of paper in my face. I snatched the paper quickly, unfolding it, and looking at it.

It was Bella, my Bella. Her long brown hair was in soft waves. Her face seemed paler, and her usual lively eyes were dull and unseeing, the date was two nights ago.

I resisted the urge to flinch.

"Oh there's your family, better go… Oh and Edward, if you know what's best, you didn't see me, you don't want them to think you're crazy, do you?" she giggled and with a little flurry of movement she was gone.

-x-

Two nights later… (Jasper's Pov)

I reorganized my book collection, dusting the shelves while I was at it. I never did this; I was usually doing something with Alice, or wrestling with Emmett, hell maybe even playing a game of Chest with Edward. But never cleaning.

Unfortunately Alice and Esme had gone shopping to try and cheer each other up. Emmett and Rose had just left for a small vacation to France while the weather was still bad and wouldn't be returning till the day after tomorrow.

Carlisle was (of course) at work, and Edward, well I didn't know what was up with Edward ever since the day he picked us up he'd been acting strange, and then when we got home it felt like he was going crazy he kept flinching, and clutching a sheet of white paper, like someone was going to take it away, after that he'd locked himself up in his room, and hadn't opened the door since.

"Doesn't the sky look pretty today?" a small girl's voice whispered from my window, for some odd reason, my window was now open, and a small girl hidden behind a curtain of black hair sat on the window sill sketching something, she wasn't even looking at the sky as she said this.

I opened my mouth to shout something, maybe get Edward down here, but she giggled. "I wouldn't call for help Jasper, I'd just be gone, and then everyone would think you're crazy, maybe trying to get attention, you wouldn't want little Alice to cry would you, she'd probably think you wanted attention especially after the whole deal of trying to kill your brothers girlfriend and all" she sighed softly.

Ouch she really knew how to push buttons didn't she. "What do you want?" I settled for, my voice a soft hiss.

"Love maybe a pony, but as my mother told me you can't have everything you want… can you?" she mused softly, pulling a red pencil out of her pocket.

I snarled softly.

"Oh calm down, I just wanted to check on you, I mean after the whole incident with trying to kill Bella, I know you felt pretty guilt and all, especially when Alice would always go quiet when you walked in the room for a few days after you guys left, I bet it made you feel like you were back with Marie, back in Texas where everything was a secret with her" she laughed softly, a chime like sound.

"How do you…."

"Jasper" Alice's called, as she opened the bedroom door, with a small smile on her face. I spun around, I'd been so caught up, I hadn't even noticed their return.

"You must really be hungry, you didn't hear me call" she teased, looking over my shoulder. "Why'd you open the window?" she asked. I spun around, the small girl was gone.

"Oh nothing, I thought I smelt something odd, that's all" I lied fluidly. She eyed me curiously but nodded.

"Come downstairs, we're going hunting soon" she told me, kissing my cheek and dancing out of the room humming.

When she left, closing the door behind her, I slowly approached the window. A small piece of white paper folded neatly with my name in neat script written in red on the front, dated for today.

I unfolded it carefully it was Marie… and Me?

It looked like the small town I had taken over in Texas to win Marie's approval. It was the background and border for the center.

I was standing on a hill overlooking the massacred town. I still wore my confederate Jacket, most of the buttons had fallen off, and there were large tears. I had unbuttoned the jacket so my stomach and chest were visible, silver scars drawn with such accuracy littered my chest, arms neck and face.

I winced as I noticed some of the scar only Alice had seen. Marie stood next to me, one arm wrapped around my neck and tangled in my blond hair as she pulled me towards her so she could whisper something.

She looked like the woman I had left in Texas her long dark brown hair in curls to her lower back. Her red eyes glowed from a fresh feed. And the same ragged dress, with the large tear across the midsection yet the flesh remained unharmed.

My face is what stuck out the most, red eyes like pools of rubies. A most frightening sight, how Alice could ever stand the sight of them when she found me I'll never know, even when dull they maintained scarlet edges.

My face was set in a grimace after tasting the kind of victory Marie had in mind I want no part in it, yet I stayed, stayed until Peter had given me the opportunity to leave.

My knees felt week, and I wanted to be sick, knowing I couldn't be sick made me sicker. The details were so realistic, so, so alive it made me wince at all those memories I mechanically guided myself to the bed, plopping down on it.

Starring hard at the picture, it reminded me of the monster I really was. I had taken so many innocent lives, and don't even mention the fact I helped take away the only girl Edward had shown interest in, by trying to kill her.

I really was a monster…

**Yeah, Yeah I know crappy, you can tell me how crappy it was in a review! but please no flames, constructive criticism is welcomed just like hugs XB!**


End file.
